Suicidio por la vida
by zoniiNara
Summary: Estancia de Vegeta en el Infierno" Saga Majin Bu. Como vivio Vegeta los acontesemientos vividos en la tierra, mientras el estaba en el infierno.
1. Proximo destino el Infierno

_Ningun Personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, yo solo escribo de situaciones en las que me imagina a los personajes :)._

* * *

**Capitulo1:Proximo Destino el Infierno**

Adiós Bulma, adiós Trunks y también Kakaroto….¡¡¡ah!!! - Fueron las ultimas palabras del Príncipe Saiyajin para terminar con la vida de aquel mostró infernal llamado Majin Bu que el mismo había ayudado a que despertara, era su deber exterminar a ese demonio.

Sentí cada célula de mi cuerpo que sucumbía ante el poder que desprendía, para terminar con mi vida y la de ese demonio a cambio de la de Bulma y Trunks, yo ayude a que ese moustro despertara y era mi deber acabarlo, no podía permitir que por causa mía ellos murieran, las dos únicas personas que me aceptaron como era,- "ellos no pueden morir por mi culpa", fueron los pensamientos que pasaron por mi mente mientras sentía como se desprendía mi cuerpo de mi alma, como se iba desintegrando y quedándose sin vida cada parte de mi ser, pero como era posible que yo el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, mostrara ese tonto sentimiento hacia ellos dos, no simplemente no podía ser-"No, yo el Príncipe de los Saiyajin me eh sacrificado para demostrar que Kakaroto no es el único que puede eliminar a un enemigo tan poderoso, para demostrarle a ese estupido de Kakaroto que sin su ayuda yo lo pude derrotar"-esos fueron mis pensamientos siguientes al ver que aceptaba que en verdad me importaba Bulma y Trunks, yo no podía decir eso yo no tengo sentimientos, mi corazón de pura maldad había vuelto a mi unas horas atrás, cuando me deje dominar por el enano de Babidi, para tener una batalla perfecta con aquel Saiyajin que me humillo tantas veces, pero en el fondo de mi ser sabia que las dos pensamientos tenían relación, en verdad me sacrifique para que ellos no murieran y para demostrarle a Kakaroto que no necesitaba de el para acabar con ese demonio rosado.

Sentí el momento final cuando la vida se iba de cuerpo, era doloroso pero alentador a la vez saber que triunfe, saber que morí como un verdadero guerrero, entregando mi vida en el clímax de la batalla, morí protegiendo a los que eran parte de mí, sabiendo que aquellos malditos insectos tendrían que agradecerme que sus estupidas vidas siguieran.

De un momento a otro sentí mi cuerpo hecho pedazos, de repente abrí los ojos y estaba parado frente de un enorme escritorio, "¿Dónde demonios estoy?" Fue mi primer pensamiento.

Al fin has llegado Vegeta te estaba esperando- Escuche una voz gruesa que me hablaba pero de ¿donde demonios viene esa voz? Sentí un ki considerablemente fuerte pero no reconocía ese ki.

¿Quién demonios eres? Muéstrate no seas cobarde- me puse en posición de combate esperando que el dueño de aquella voz y ese ki se presentara enfrente de mi.

Soy Enma-daio-sama, el dios de este lugar y estoy acá arriba- dijo aquella voz

¿Enma -daio-sama?- gire mi cabeza hacia arriba y estaba un ¿gigante? ¿rojo y con cuernos? - y ¿que quieres de mi?

Calma Vegeta, yo soy quien decide a donde te vas si al paraíso o al infierno- dijo Enma-daio-sama.

Hmp! A mi no me importa ya se que me voy al infierno, me quitaran mi cuerpo y me borraran mis recuerdos y después utilizaran mi alma para otro ser vivo.

Pues si eso es verdad pero….-comento Enma mirando unos libros y al parecer estaba pensando

¿Pero que?- realmente me enoja que digan esa palabra y después se callen en una conversación por mas estupida que sea

Pero por el momento no haré eso Vegeta, tendrás tu cuerpo junto con alma y recuerdos por un tiempo mas

"¿Que tendré mi cuerpo, mi alma y recuerdos intactos, acaso ese insecto verde me mintió en cuanto lo que harían conmigo cuando llegara aquí?"-pense

Así es Vegeta te mandare por el momento al infierno, con cuerpo y todo-dijo mientras escribía algo en aquel libro

Esta bien, me da igual lo que hagas- me disponía retirar aunque no sabia precisamente para donde tomar rumbo, pero ya no quería estar enfrente de aquel supuesto dios rojo y con cuernos.

Pero…- dijo ese dios, era desesperante porque no decía las cosas de una solo ves y no le daba tantas vueltas al asunto, tuve que darme vuelta para volver a verlo

¿Pero que?- realmente todos en el universo son unos estupidos al decir eso de "pero…" y quedarse callados.

Pero, hay algo mas que te quiero decir, en cuanto tu estancia en el infierno- ¿Qué demonios me quería decir? Realmente era desesperante todo esto, lo observe dándole a entender que hablara, con una sola mirada yo doy una orden

En el infierno como bien has de saber y si no sabes te lo dijo, se encuentras enemigos tuyos del pasado, como frezzer y Cell- me miro esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, pero eso yo ya lo sabia de sobra, que demonios quería que dijera, así que no conteste nada y le sostuve la mirada

Y pues como también bien has de saber tu eres mas poderoso que ellos, así que si en dado caso te encuentras con alguno de ellos y tienen un enfrentamiento y los llegas a matar por segunda vez a ellos o a cualquier otro, inmediatamente te quitare tu cuerpo y alma, entendiste- dijo golpeando el escritorio con su puño, como si con eso consiguiera intimidarme.

Ja, en verdad crees que con esa tonta amenaza conseguirás que no los mate- dije cruzándome de brazos realmente ese dios era un tonto

No en realidad se que no, pero….- hay esta otra vez ese estupido "pero…" realmente me estaba enfureciendo ese dios

Vas a decir de una vez las cosas o vas a seguir con tus malditos Pero… habla de una maldita vez, y di todo lo que tengas que decir- empecé aumentar mi ki, aunque ese dios no parecía intimidado por el aumento de mi ki pero lo mas probable es que estuviera ocultando su miedo.

Pero que tal si te propongo un trato Vegeta- dijo Enma

Ja, ¿proponerme un trato?, ja que tendrás tú que yo quiera a cambio de no matar a esos insectos de Frezzer y Cell

Pues como ya te dije yo soy el que manda aquí y soy quien decide quien conserva su cuerpo y quien no en el infierno- realmente me sorprendió ese comentario- así que si tu no matas a nadie mientras tu estancia en el infierno, pues puedo hacer una excepción y dejar que conserves para siempre tu cuerpo, y si lo conservas pues, podras de ves en cuando llamar la atención y hacer que Goku baje al infieno a controlarte- realmente ese dios estaba loco como era posible que me pidiera eso acaso nunca supo de nuestros encuentro, nosotros podiamos acabar con ese mundo y con su vida con un enfrentamiento entre el tonto de Kakaroto y yo, pero en realidad ese dios sabia proponer buenos tratos, tendria toda una eternidad para vengarme de todas las humillaciones que me hizo pasar Kakaroto y tambien vengarme toda una eternidad torturando a Frezzer y a Cell.

Ja, mas vale que tengas palabra porque are un enorme esfuerzo por no matar a esos inútiles que están en el infierno, y si no cumples tu palabra yo mismo te eliminare antes que me quiten mi cuerpo.

Este ogro te llevara hasta el infierno y recuerda nuestro trato Vegeta.-dijo Enma

¡Hump! – me gire hacia donde estaba aquel ogro, y lo seguí hasta mi próximo destino El infierno.

**_Continuara....._**

* * *

_Primer capitulo espero que les guste :) es mi version de como Vegeta se la paso en el infierno :), despues de morir tratando de derrotar a Majin Bu _

_Dejen riviews :)_


	2. Un posible milagro

**Capitulo2: Un posible Milagro**

Mientras Vegeta seguía al ogro que lo llevaría al infierno, otro ogro se le acerco al gran Enma-daio-sama.

Disculpe Gran Enma-daio-sama, ¿porque ha dejado que ese humano se quede con su cuerpo?

El no es un humano, es un Saiyajin, y no un Saiyajin cualquiera, es el Príncipe de los Saiyajins-dijo el dios

¿Saiyajin?, ¡Oh! Es de la misma raza que el guerrero Goku no es así, pero sigo sin entender ¿Por qué no le quito su cuerpo?

Porque algo pasa en la tierra, el se suicido según mis libros, y para que el gran Príncipe de los Saiyajin haga eso, es porque ah ocurrido algo muy grave, además que….- se quedo pensativo Enma-daio-sama.

¿Qué pasa Gran Enma-daio-sama?

Pues pasa, que… el enemigo con el que estaba peleando Vegeta, no fue vencido, su muerte fue en vano, y no me lo explico, pero algo malo esta por venir y puesto que Goku ya no puede regresar a la tierra y su tiempo es limitado en ella, necesito a un guerrero fuerte, para que valla a combatir en caso que sea necesario…ahora quiero que vallas a buscar a Urania Baba – Ordeno el dios

Si Gran Enma-Daio-sama, pero si me permite una pregunta mas, antes de retirarme- pidió el ogro

Dime pero que sea rápido- el dios empezaba a molestarse

Si en verdad ese Saiyajin, no mata a nadie en este tiempo, ¿usted le deja su cuerpo?

Realmente espero que mate a alguien, porque en dado caso de no necesitar de el, no se que voy hacer, sabes que se tiene que respetar el destino de cada alma que llegue aquí sin excepción, además algo me dice que el no durara mucho aquí- dijo el dios dirigiendo su mirada al techo.- Ahora vete a buscar a Urania Baba.

Si señor- dijo el ogro dando paso a su retirada

______________________________________________________________________

_**Mientras tanto en donde se encontraba Vegeta…**_

Este camionogro, lo llevara hasta el infiernogro- dijo el ogro señalando un camión

"Bah un camión que lleva al infierno, valla que este lugar no es nada de lo que me esperaba, es algo bizarro"-fue mi primer pensamiento al ver aquel transporte que me llevaría a mi próximo destino además que, esos ogro hablaban demasiado ridículo.

Aborde el camión junto con varias ¿almas? Que iban cuchichiando, cosas estupidas, de las cuales no les di importancia, solo quería llegar al infierno, para tomarme con esos inútiles de Frezzer y de Cell y darles una golpiza, no los podría matar si quería permanecer con mi cuerpo, pero tenia tantas ganas de vengarme de todo lo que me hicieron, tendría una eternidad para humillarlos pero, no perdería ni un solo momento para hacerlo.

Al llegar al Infierno un ogro mucho mas grande que el que me dirigió al camión, estaba con un altavoz diciendo algo como "Bienvenidos al Infiernogro" realmente era molesto y estupido que usaran la palabra ogro al final de cada frase… supongo que dijo instrucciones pues permanecí parado frente a el unos cuantos minutos al igual que los demás, pero no le tome atención estaba inspeccionando mi nuevo lugar de residencia por toda la eternidad, cuando note que todos comenzaron a desplazarse yo también lo hice, me dirigí a un lugar montañoso en verdad este lugar era raro.

Bienvenidogro Príncipe Vegeta- ese estupido ogro azul interfirió en mi camino.

Lo mire de arriba abajo, quien demonios se cree que era para dirigirme la palabra a mi el Príncipe de los Saiyajins.

Me presentogro, yo soy uno de los Ogros custodios de este lugarogro, y me han dado ordenenogras de vigilarlogro para que no haga nada inapropiadogro- ja ese dios rojo me mando a vigilar acaso no confiaba en mi palabra.

Bueno, mi intencionogro no es incomodarlogro, pero son ordenesogras del Gran Enma-Daio-sama.

Y puedo saber que es lo que vas hacer, ¿seguirme todo el tiempo?- me molestaba tener a ese insecto cerca de mi.

Pues no, Príncipe Vegeta, realmente tengo cosogras mas importantes que hacerogro, además que ya es mi horogra del almuersogro, solo le quería decirogro que si se le ofresogro algo me avisogro, dentro de tres horogras regresarogro con ustedogro, para ver como van las cosogras y esperogro que…

Me fui volando de ese lugar ya no quise seguir escuchando, me exasperaba ese ogro, con su tonto vocabulario además, tenia cosas que hacer como, buscar algún lugar que seria mi nuevo espacio de entrenamiento antes de ir a buscar a esos tontos de Frezzer y Cell.

Después de todo lo que paso en la tierra, estaba algo cansado, por fin descansaría eternamente, sin escuchar gritos o tener que soportar a ciertos insectos que visitaban Cápsula corp. Aunque me preocupaba el entrenamiento de Trunks ahora que ya no estaba quien lo seguiría instruyendo, aunque claro yo le deje las bases para ser un buen guerrero, además de que es mi hijo se las arreglara solo, como lo hizo el del futuro.

Quien diría que al final de cuentas, a pesar de todo lo que Trunks del futuro hizo acabe muriendo y dejando solos a el y a Bulma.

______________________________________________________________________

_**En la Oficina de Enma-Daio-Sama**_

Me mando a llamar Gran Enma-Daio-sama- dijo una anciana que iba encima de una bola de cristal

Así es Uranai Baba necesito que me diga que es lo que esta pasando precisamente en la tierra, porque cada minuto que pasa hay mas almas formadas, esperando entrar al cielo o al infierno- dijo Enma-Daio-Sama.

Bueno pues lo que estuve viendo por mi bola de cristal es que un tal mago Babidi libero a un demonio llamado Majin Bu y… - Uranai fue interrumpida por Enma-Daio-Sama

¿Que Majin Bu, fue liberado ese fue el demonio con el que estaba peleando Vegeta?- dijo sorprendido el dios

Así es Enma-sama, desgraciadamente, Vegeta murió, al parecer también el hijo de Goku y el Supremo Kaio-sama…- fue interrumpida una vez mas por Enma-sama

Que el Supremo Kaiosama a muerto esto es un caos- dijo bastante nervioso el dios- Si nadie derrota a ese demonio todo el universo será destruido

Así es, por el momento Goku aun se encuentra en la tierra, tal vez el lo derrote-dijo esperanzada la anciana

No creo que sea así Uranai Baba- dijo el dios bastante serio

¿Que?, Goku es muy fuerte el lo derrotara

Lo que pasa es que el y Vegeta tienen la misma fuerza y si Vegeta no pudo contra el dudo mucho que Goku lo haga, además de que le queda muy poco tiempo en la tierra y si ocupa sus niveles mas altos de poder, corre el riesgo de que el muera por segunda vez- dijo entrelazando sus manos.

Entonces solo nos queda esperar a que un milagro suceda-dijo la anciana con la cabeza baja

Yo ya tengo un milagro entre manos, pero no creo que sea suficiente-dijo mirando ala anciana.

¿Que? a que se refiere Gran Enma-sama- dijo confundida la anciana

Pues que eh dejado que Vegeta conserve su cuerpo, para enviarlo a combatir si es necesario, y creo que es mejor que le digamos de una vez, lo que pasa en la tierra.

Pero usted cree que ese Saiyajin quiera regresar a combatir, no creo que le importe el destino de la tierra recuerde que es muy Orgulloso- dijo la anciana

Si en eso tienes toda la razón, pero, resulta que el sacrifico su vida tratando de derrotar ese demonio, a cambio de la de Trunks y Bulma- dijo el dios con algo de picardía

¿Eso es verdad?, no puedo creer que Vegeta halla echo eso, yo pensé que lo hizo por triunfar en batalla, para alimentar su gran ego- confeso la anciana

Pues no fue así, además que es un Saiyajin, no se va a negar a un combate más, y más si no pudo triunfar en la batalla pasada, no creo que se niegue.

Si tal vez tengas razón Enma-sama

Bueno te puedes retirar mas tarde necesitare de ti- dijo Enma-Daio-sama

Como usted diga señor, con su permiso- se retiro la anciana.

Ogro ve al infierno y dile al ogro custodio en turno que traiga a Vegeta hasta aquí, necesito hablar con el inmediatamente- ordeno el gran dios a uno de sus lacayos.

**_Continuara..._**


	3. Recuerdos de lagrimas

Aqui esta el 3er capitulo algo largo, pero esque me inspire xd y no podia parar de escribir por mas que trataba y aun asi le quite varias cosas xd ... espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

_**Recuerdos de Lagrimas.**_

Vegeta estaba sobrevolando la zona, para familiarizarse mas con ella...

Maldita sea, no puedo sentir los ki de Frezzer y Cell esos malditos de seguro lo ocultaron, pero ya verán cuando los encuentre…- Me decía a mi mismo

De pronto vi. un tumulto de gente que miraban algo, desde donde el estaba se veía una gran bola de cristal, donde pasaban imágenes que no podía distinguir bien, me acerque aquel lugar donde todos miraban con asombro… no podía creer lo que miraba era mi suicidio que había efectuado horas antes, pero que demonios esta pasando.

¿Por qué demonios están viendo eso?- pregunte eh hice que todos me voltearan a ver.

P… e… r… o… si…. Es….. – tartamudeaba un soldado que pertenecía al escuadrón de Frezzer.

Yo se bien quien soy idiota, deja de tartamudear y responde- di la orden

Mi querido Vegeta, es un honor tenerte por aquí- esa voz, esa maldita voz, que estaba en mis peores pesadillas, esa voz que tuve que escuchar por mas de 30 años, hay estaba ese maldito gusano...- no te esperábamos por aquí, digo depuse de haber visto como te hacías polvo jajajajajaja.

También te puedo hacerte polvo a ti, ah pero creo que tu si desaparecerías por completo-como odiaba a Frezzer.

Por lo menos desaparecerías algo el día de hoy Vegeta- aquellas palabras sonaban irónicas, pero no entendía el significado.

¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

¿Que?, no lo sabes, pues me dará enorme gusto informarte que…- deje de escuchar esa maldita voz enfermiza al ver al inútil de Kakaroto en la bola de cristal, estaban todos los demás rodeándolo.

¿Acaso esa bola de cristal puede ver el futuro?- pregunte algo inseguro, era realmente estupido que yo pensara eso, pero en ese mundo todo era tan bizarro que no quise descartar esa posibilidad.

¿Eh?, no esta bola de cristal se puede ver lo que esta pasando en cualquier parte del universo o lo que paso, no se puede ver el futuro- dijo un hombre con cara de rana.

Y lo que esta apareciendo ahora ¿es lo que esta pasando en la tierra?- volví a preguntar

Así es Vegeta, ¿acaso te importa algo o alguien en especial?- otra vez esa maldita voz.

Que demonios te importa- diciendo eso me aleje de Frezzer y me acerque mas a la bola de cristal para escuchar.

_ATRAVEZ DE LA BOLA DE CRISTAL._

¿Qué paso con los padres de Bulma?- dijo krilin.

Se quedaron porque dijeron que querían cuidar a sus animales, si eran asesinados los reviviríamos con las esferas del dragón.- respondió Bulma, valla ella esta bien, no estaba seguro si la había lastimado o no cuando lance aquel ataque en el torneo, sabia que ella estaba por ese lugar pero, en ese momento me importo muy poco si la lastimaba, quería pelear con Kakaroto, trate de no lanzar con mucha fuerza ese ataque para que ella no saliera lastimada pues detecte su ki cercas de aquel lugar, pero con todo lo que paso ya no pude rectificar si se encontraba bien o no. Pero ese comentario de revivirlos con las esferas del dragón, a que se refería Bulma con eso la tierra ya no corría peligro. ¿Porque demonios están en el templo sagrado?

Si es cierto así son tus padres- dijo krilin

¿Tu crees eso?- pregunto Bulma.

Pero se les olvida algo importante ¿Dónde esta Gohan y Goten?- pregunto la mujer de Kakaroto

Trunks y Vegeta también, ¿Dónde estarán?-pregunto Bulma

¿No saben en donde esta?- pregunto Milk.

De cualquier forma tendríamos que decirles esto, pongan atención, Goten y Trunks, se encuentran sanos y salvo, pero Gohan y Vegeta han Muerto…así es Majin Bu los asesino- dijo Kakaroto.

¿Cómo que Gohan murió no puede ser cierto?- dijo aquella chica que era cercana al hijo de Kakaroto, su esposa se desmayo, estaba ansioso de que Kakaroto dijera que yo elimine a Majin Bu, que aquellos insectos me agradecieran porque seguían con vida, pero algo me saco por completo de mis pensamientos, colocando mi mirada en un punto fijo.

-¡Vegeta!- escuche la voz de ella- ¿PORQUE? ¡NO!- esta vez se convirtió en un grito, ella, ella estaba… no como era posible… no ella, no… desde hace 7 años ella no lo había echo…

Me di la media vuelta no podía seguir viendo aquella escena así que salí volando del lugar pensando en lo que vi.… desde hace 7 años ella …ella no había llorado por causa mía… como era posible que otra vez, yo fuera la causa de esas lagrimas… desde hace 7 años me prometí a mi mismo no hacerle llorar, no por mi causa, había llorado porque el mocos estaba enfermo o por sus papas, pero por mi … desde aquella platica ella ya no había llorado por mi… yo me prometí jamás ser causa de esas lagrimas y ahora lo era… como era posible que ella llorara por mi muerte, no, ella es fuerte, ella es mi mujer, ella no debe ser débil ante la noticia de mi muerte… ella tiene que sentirse orgullosa de mi muerte, morí protegiéndola a ella y a Trunks. Sentí una punzada en el corazón al cerrar mis ojos y ver aquella imagen de ella llorando, combinada con la imagen de hace 7 años que fue la ultima vez que había llorado por culpa mía….

**FLASH BACK**

Hace 7 años atrás.

Maldita sea ¿donde se a metido?, BULMA, BULMA- gritaba por toda Cápsula corp.

Cállate que despertaras a Trunks- dijo ella en un susurro

Me importa poco que despierte al mocoso, te eh dicho que volveré ah usar la cámara de gravedad y te pedí que la modificaras y sigue igual que cuando la deje de usar, acaso no puedes hacer nada bien- le recrimine con voz fuerte.

Vegeta, eh tenido mucho trabajo, además Trunks necesita cuidados, si me ayudaras un poco con el me serviría para acabar mas rápido tu maldita cámara- se avecinaba una discusión, desde que había dejado de entrenar no habíamos discutido, claro que ella empezaba a insultarme por no entrenar yo la ignoraba y me largaba, pero ya era hora que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

No es mi deber cuidar aquel mocoso, además yo no pedí que naciera o ¿si?, de haber sabido desde un principio que aquel mocoso del futuro era mi hijo, nunca hubiera cometido la estupidez de haberme acostado contigo- dije esto dando media vuelta para marcharme y esperar en el proceso la respuesta de Bulma.

Había algo extraño, ya había llegado a las escaleras y no había respuesta, voltee de reojo y ella estaba en el mismo lugar que la deje con la cabeza baja, voltee por completo para verla bien, ella no se movía, de repente alzo su mirada hacia donde yo estaba, al verme hay me miro fijamente con los ojos cristalinos y algo rojos, me miro una fracción de segundos para después limpiarse el rostro con sus manos y decirme.

-Pensé que ya te habías largado- lo dijo en tono enojada, se giro sobre sus talones, y se metió a la recamara azotando la puerta tras de si.

Me quede quieto en mi lugar, pensando en lo que había pasado, se supone que estábamos pelando, porque se rindió tan fácil, acaso le hirieron mis palabras sobre el mocoso y ella, por favor tontos sentimentalismos, como era posible que llorara por eso, me di la media vuelta para irme a algún lugar a entrenar, no soportaría esas escenas sentimentales además al rato se le pasara, me dije a mi mismo.

Regrese dos días después había sido suficiente tiempo, para que Bulma hubiera arreglado mi cámara, al entrar a Cápsula corp. Estaba todo en silenció no era raro, esa casa es grande, pero la madre de Bulma no estaba en la cocina como siempre, era un gran alivio esa señora me ponía los nervios de punta, sentí el ki de Bulma en la habitación al pareces los padres de ella estaba fuera con Trunks, sentía su ki del mocoso lejos de la casa, así que me dirigí al refrigerador para comer algo, saque un par de emparedado que había hay y leche, era lo único que había de tomar, cuando estaba apunto de terminar mi ultima mitad de emparedado decidí subir para bañarme y descansar un poco para empezar otra vez a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad, iba subiendo las escaleras y cuando llegue al pasillo y mire la puerta de la habitación vi un bulto negro afuera de la habitación.

Era una maleta afuera de la habitación, le di poca importancia esa casa era de locos es así que decidí entrar la habitación, al abrir la puerta estaba Bulma mirando por la ventana, le di poco importancia y seguí mi camino hacia el baño, cuando ella noto mi presencia.

¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- reclamo ella.

¿Qué parece? me voy a bañar, ¿vas a salir de viaje?- pregunte para descifrara la causa de la maleta de afuera. Y quedando parado frente ah ella, con mi emparedad entre las manos.

¿Te importa?- pregunto ella

En realidad no, por mi has lo que te venga en gana- respondí.

En verdad puedo hacer lo que quiera- me estaba retando.

Si, a mi me da igual, por mi largate de por vida- le respondí. Dándome media vuelta, dándole el último bocado a mi emparedado y dirigiéndome al baño.

Esta bien, Vegeta…- dijo ella

¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?- esa mujer me impacientaba

Quiero que te vallas de la habitación- dijo ella con voz fría

¿Qué? De que demonios hablas, me di vuelta para quedar frente a ella nuevamente.

Lo que escuchaste, te correría de esta casa pero eres el padre de Trunks y el te necesita cercas, no quiero que me eche a mi la culpa de que te hallas alejado de el, se que el no te importa al igual que yo, pero por lo menos quiero que te conozca, que sepa como eres, que el mismo tome la decisión de tener dentro o fuera de su vida, el aun no puede tomar esa decisión es así que quiero que sigas viviendo aquí para que el sepa que clase de persona eres, que el se haga su propio juicio de ti, aquí se te atenderá como siempre, pero ya no dormirás en esta habitación, nuestra única relación será como la de al principio, arreglarte la cámara y nuevos robots, de ahora en adelante lo único que nos unirá será nuestro hijo, pero viendo que te importa tan poco dudo mucho que tengamos que dirigirnos la palabra mas que para tu cámara y tus robots, tus cosas están afuera, ya prepare la recamara en la que antes dormías, hay también hay baño así que no veo la necesidad de que ocupes el de esta habitación, bueno sin nada mas que decir te puedes retirar Vegeta.-Bulma finalizo dirigiéndose al baño y encerrándose en el.

Me quede estático, no podía creer lo que me digo, ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de responderle, porque esa maldita actitud, a mi nadie me corre de un lugar así como así… así que me dirigí a la puerta del baño y la golpee, esto no se iba a quedar así.

Abre la puerta Bulma- grite. Sin tener respuesta. -Que abras la maldita puerta- volví a golpear aquella puerta.- es tu ultima oportunidad antes que la rompa por la mitad, abre la MALDITA PUERTE BULMA.- no tenia contestación era tanta mi ira de ser ignorado, de que no me respondía ni siquiera con un "vete", que de una patada derribé aquella puerta.

Y al abrirla esta ella hay sentada en la orilla de la tina de baño, con las manos en el rostro.

Tu crees que con un maldito berrinche se arreglan las cosas, no señora, me vas a decir que demonios te pasas y porque esa actitud de niña caprichosa- le grite colocándome enfrente de ellas.

Ella no respondía nada seguía en la misma posición esa actitud me exasperaba.

RESPONDE DE UNA BUENA VEZ BULMA- le grite una vez más y esta vez ella se quito las manos del rostro y se paro rápidamente quedando los dos cara a cara, ella tenía los ojos cristalinos y totalmente rojos y comenzó a gritarme.

Sabes porque me comporto así, porque hago ese berrinche como tu lo llamas, realmente lo quieres saber, porque tengo de pareja al príncipe de los Saiyajins, por eso, por que a pesar de todo yo estoy aquí incondicionalmente para ti, desde hace 2 años Vegeta, 2 años, estoy aquí para lo que necesitas, yo no te pido muestras de afecto, ni nada, porque pensé, la muy estupida de Bulma pensó que muy en el fondo Trunks y yo te importábamos- la voz de Bulma iba quebrándose al paso de las palabras- pensé que todo eso de no mostrarnos afecto ante los demás era parte de ser el príncipe saiyajin que no puede mostrar esos malditos sentimientos, pero me doy cuenta que no es ninguna actuación que en verdad no te importamos ni en lo mas mínimo, mi estupido corazón pensó que en verdad me querías, que cada noche en esa cama significaba algo para ti, realmente creí que me hacías el amor, cuando solo saciabas tu maldito placer carnal, que cuando volviste del espacio había sido para conocer a tu hijo, tu no sabes todo, lo que eh pasado, el día en que me entere que estaba embarazada de ti, llore de alegría y al llegar a casa a darte la noticia a pesar de que sabia que no la tomarías bien y que me gritarías, yo estaba feliz, y que fue lo que paso, que tu te habías largado al maldito espacio a entrenar, ni un maldito adiós me dijiste, desde ese día hasta que nació Trunks llore por las noches a causa de tu ausencia, pero algo dentro de mi lo comprendió, tenias que luchar contra los androides, sabes lo que pensé Vegeta, que lo hacías por protegernos a nosotros-dijo con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Pues piensas muchas cosas no crees- dije sin pensar quería decir algo mas inteligente ante sus reproches pero no tenia palabras.

Si pienso cosas estupidas, por eso ya no pensare estupideces ya no pensare en ti, por eso quiero que te larges de mi vida para siempre, desde ahora en adelante, quiero que te alejes de mi, es mas sabes que, si quieres algo de tu cámara o robots pédeselos a papa, a mi nunca, nunca mas Vegeta me dirijas la palabra, ni te cruces en mi camino- decía tomando postura de enojada

Eso es imposible- dije y ella solo me miro no comprendiendo mis palabras- eso es imposibles, si vamos a vivir en la misma casa.

¡Maldita sea!, te la pasas todo el día en la cámara de gravedad, solo sales a comer y a dormir, no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargare de no toparme contigo ni coincidir, en la cena, comida o en cualquier lugar de la casa.- se dirigía ala puerta para salir.-ahora largate de mi cuarto.

La tome del brazo y la jale hacia a mi, quedando apenas unos centímetros separados.

De verdad quieres que me valla- pregunte acercándola mas a mi.

Vete Vegeta -se le veía nerviosa a ella

Si me voy de esta habitación, me voy de la casa y no vuelves a saber jamás nada de mi.- sentencie.

Quiero que te quedes en la casa por Trunks, no quiero que el crezca deseando tener un padre a su lado, como lo vivió Trunks del futuro, quiero que este en la vida de Trunks- decía Bulma con los ojos otra vez húmedos.

Solo quieres ¿Qué me quede por el?- pregunte.

Vegeta… si tu no quieres estar aquí, ni siquiera por Trunks, yo no te voy a obligar si quieres irte vete, ya estoy harta de tenerte a la fuerza a mi lado, si tu no deseas estar aquí ni siquiera por tu hijo vete- dijo ella tratando de secarse las lagrimas.

¿Estas segura?- volví a preguntar alzando su barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos. _"Como era posible que esos ojos se vieran tan tristes, esos dos ojos azules que desbordaban alegría, los cuales me daban confianza, los cuales me daban paz en momentos de angustia se vieran tan marchitos, en que momento convertí esos dos ojos de luz en un maldito mar de lagrimas, en que momento le hice tanto daño, para que me mirara con tanta tristeza, , en que momento ella me hizo sentir tanto dolor por solo verla llorar por mi causa, por mis sarcasmos y mi egocentrismo, en que momento caí hipnotizado por esos ojos, por esa sonrisa, por ese olor, por ese cuerpo, por esa fuerza, por esa locura, por esa mujer, en que maldito momento ella hizo que me quedara hay a su lado, en que momento ella hizo que la necesitara, en que momento me arrastro a la locura de tenerla en mi vida."_

Vegeta, no hagas esto mas difícil por favor, no sabes cuanto me duele sacarte de mi vida, no sabes cuanto odio amarte y no poder odiarte, no poder sacarte de mi corazón o de mi habitación sin soltar una sola lagrima de dolor que me causa el alejarte de mi, Te amo Vegeta, te amo como nunca pensé hacerlo, pero si tu no sientes lo mismo, yo no puedo seguir, una relación es de dos, no solo de una persona, todo este tiempo eh tratado de que lo nuestro funciones, pero tu siempre haces o dices algo que me da a entender que te importa poco nuestra relación, mi amor, nuestra familia.- dijo ella cayendo al suelo y tapándose otra vez la cara.

_"Nuestra familia", maldita sea, familia, yo nunca tuve una familia, lo mas cercano fue Nappa y Raditz, a los cuales odia, y a uno d ellos acabe matando._

Salí del baño dirigiéndome a la habitación y de hay al pasillo al llegar a la puerta Bulma ya estaba en la habitación y me dijo.

Nunca me eh arrepentido de nada Vegeta, jamás te cambiaria, pero hay limites, y creo que este es el nuestro.- dijo ella dándose media vuelta y quedando los dos de espaldas.

Mas te vale, que jamás te arrepientes y que no trates de cambiarme… y sobre el límite, solo es una alerta para darme cuanta de mis fallas- dije abriendo la puerta, rápidamente Bulma volteo a verme y me dijo.

¿A que te refieres exactamente?- me pregunto, Salí al pasillo ah tomar mi maleta, y regresar ala habitación.

Ah que, te eh lastimado mucho, y eso no es justo para ti, pero yo no se querer de tu misma manera, tu manera y la mía son totalmente distintas, pero tienen un mismo propósito, estamos aquí por la misma razón, por la misma razón, que estuvimos juntos por primera vez, por la misma razón que siempre estaremos juntos, te guste o no, no te dejare sola…. No dejare solo a Trunks, como lo hice con el del futuro. Ahora si me permites me voy a bañar, y a descansar un rato.- dije colocando mi maleta sobre la cama y dirigiéndome al baño al llegar ala entrada de este me detuve y le dije- a veces creo que estoy completamente loco al estar con una mujer tan vulgar y agresiva como tu, pero tu esta mas loca por estar con un egocéntrico y orgulloso saiyajin.

Vegeta- dijo ella en un susurro.

Al entrar al baño me puse a reflexionar sobre lo que paso momentos antes, _"jamás Bulma, jamás volveré a ver esos ojos de tristeza no te lo permitiré, no me permitiré hacerte daño, jamás volverás a llorar por culpa mía, jamás quiero que derrames una sola lagrima por mi causa"_

**FINAL DEL FLASH BACK.**

Maldita sea Bulma- me dije apretando mi puño.

Oiga Príncipe Vegeta- alguien me gritaba desde abajo, bah era ese ogro custodio.

¿Que demonios quieres? no tengo ganas de hablar con retrasados como tu- le grite desde el cielo.

Discuperogro pero el Gran Enma-daio-sama, quiere hablarogro con usted, dice que es algo urgentorogro.

_"Ahora que demonios quiere Enma."-_pense con fastidio

_**Continuara……**_

* * *


	4. Kakaroto

_Ningun Personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, yo solo escribo de situaciones en las que me imagina a los personajes :)._

__

_**Capitulo 4: Kakaroto**_

Recorría el camino de regreso a donde me encontré por primera vez con Enma, realmente me alivio que me mandara a llamar, quería quitarme todos aquellos recuerdos que venían a mi cabeza después de ver a Bulma llorar, no quería pensar mas en ello, por lo menos las estupideces de ese dios me distraerían un poco, además de que el ogro custodio que me acompañaba no paraba de hablar, era una estupida pero buena distracción para no recordar lo que vi., honestamente no le puse mucha atención, me enfermaba su tonto hablar, solo le respondía con un gruñido cuando me volteaba a ver, mientras maquilaba en mi cabeza el porque Enma me había mandado a llamar, no tenia mucho tiempo desde que había llegado al infierno, apenas y tuve tiempo de ver a Frezzer… por cierto ese lagarto me había dicho algo que no comprendí "Por lo menos desaparecerías algo el día de hoy Vegeta" que demonios quiso decir con eso, ¡bah!, mas tarde lo averiguare.

Así que entre a donde se encontraba aquel dios rojo y con cuernos, que se encontraba poniendo sellos sobre algunas hojas, al parecer era lo único que sabia hacer.

-Oye Enma ¿para que demonios me necesitas?

-Oh, por fin viniste...- que suspicaz era ese dios.

-Te estoy preguntando ¿para que me necesitas?

-Calma no te exasperes, tal y como puedes ver deje tu alma y tu cuerpo intactos, según las reglas esta prohibido que un ser maligno lo recupere, sin embargo nos encontramos en una situación muy difícil- el mismo sermón que cuando llegue yo ya sabia lo del cuerpo y todo eso para que me lo repetía realmente me desesperaba, ¿pero que demonios quería decir con eso de una situación difícil?, seguramente se retractó del trato que teníamos

-Canalla, dime inmediatamente ¿Qué planeas?- por fin sabría porque tanta generosidad en haberme dejado mi cuerpo y recuerdos intactos.

-Dime, ¿no tienes deseos de pelear una vez mas con Majin Bu?, Vegeta

-¿Qué?- pero que demonios se refería, ¿otra vez?

-Supongo que ya estas enterado a pesar de que sacrificaste tu vida, Majin Bu sigue igual, además, si aceptas morir e ignorar todo lo que esta pasando, tus esfuerzos no habrán servido, Te conozco y se que eres un guerrero bastante orgulloso, no creo que aceptes morir, lo que te estoy diciendo es que te daré otra oportunidad, ¿que dices te gustaría intentarlo?

"_Maldita sea ese gordo de Majin Bu sigue con vida, como es posible que allá sobrevivido ah ese ataque, yo acabe echo polvo… "Por lo menos desaparecerías algo el día de hoy Vegeta"… ese maldito de Frezzer lo sabia, sabia que yo no había derrotado a Majin Bu, eso era lo que me quería decir, maldita sea, deje a Trunks inconsciente teniendo ese peligro tan cerca, Piccolo no iba a poder defenderse a el ni a Trunks en caso de que los halla alcanzado, maldita sea porque deje inconsciente a Trunks, pero…esperen ese inútil de Kakaroto dijo que el estaba a salvo, por eso todos estaban en el templo sagrado, por eso dijo Bulma que sus padres serian revividos con las esferas del dragón en caso de ser necesario, maldita sea, hice que Bulma derramaras lagrimas en vano, me destruí para triunfar y lo único que hice fue hacerle daño a ella, ese gordo sigue con vida, ese maldito mostró me gano, no puede ser… no puede ser…"_

-¿Qué mi muerte ah sido en vano?... eso fue lo que dijiste aahh!! – Expulse mi Ki con gran fuerza, como era posible que ese maldito gordo me mato, me gano a mi el Gran Príncipe de Los Saiyajins, no esto no se iba a quedar así, ese demonio me las iba a pagar, lastimo mi orgullo y eso jamás, jamás se lo perdonaría- como tu digas lo haré esta ves matare a ese gordinflón busca pleitos para siempre- sentencia, para dejar en claro que vengaría mi propia muerte y lo haría pagar por cada lagrima que ella derramo.- Dime Enma, ¿Cuándo volveré a pelear con ese gordinflón?.

-En cuento llegue Uranai Baba te iras- un ogro llego corriendo.

-Gran…. Enma…. Daio… sama…- dijo el ogro muy agitado

-¿Qué pasa? -Dijo Enma.

-Señor…en… la… tierra pasa algo- dijo el ogro recuperando el aliento- señor ese guerrero llamado Goku esta enfrentando a Majin Bu.

-¿Qué?, pero ¿Qué demonios dijiste?

-Ese inútil de Kakaroto, ya se estaba tardando en enfrentarlo, pero será inútil, ese cara de globo mato ah Gohan y a mi, dudo que Kakaroto lo derrote- dije

-No, es solo si lo derrota o no Vegeta, si Goku muere por segunda vez, el… el…- como le encantaba el suspenso a Enma.

-¿El que?, dilo de una buena vez- dije casi en un grito.

-El, el desaparecerá, formara parte de la nada, su cuerpo y alma se harán humo.

-Pero que demonios….- fue lo único que podía decir, ese inútil, sabiendo como es era capaz de matarse por segunda vez y esta vez desaparecer… para siempre.

-Vamos a ver, por aquí estaba, estoy seguro que en un cajón de estos estaba- dijo el dios buscando algo en su gran escritorio.-Aquí esta, sabia que la había puesto por aquí- saco de un cajo un televisor.

-¿Pero que?, te vas a poner a ver televisión, ¿tan seguro estas que Kakaroto vencerá?, que ya no te preocupas- dije

-Claro que no Vegeta, como me voy a poner ver televisión en estos momentos tan críticos para todo el universo, solo que con este televisor veo lo que pasa en la tierra- valla cada ves me convencía que ese mundo estaba de cabeza, primero la bola de cristal y ahora la televisión.

- ¿Cómo la Bola de Cristal?- pregunte

-¿Bola de Cristal?, así la que esta en el infierno, si como esa, ¿quieres ver junto conmigo lo que pasa en la tierra? o ¿quieres ver los hechos desde la bola de cristal que esta en el infierno?, conociendo a los de hay de seguro lo están viendo- dijo Enma, lo único que hice fue cruzarme de brazos y levitar hasta el escritorio para poder ver mejor el dichoso Televisor..

ATRAVEZ DEL TELEVISOR.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Acaso quieres que te encierre de nuevo?- Babidi discutía con Majin Bu.

-Si tu me encierras de nuevo, ese sujeto te matara, así que no tienes salvación -dijo Majin Bu.- Pero de todos modos lo pienso matar, porque es un buen niño y no me simpatiza- dijo Majin Bu aplaudiendo.

-Rayos no tengo otra opción- dijo Kakaroto.

-Terrícolas, esto es lo que les sucederá a los tontos que se opongan, esto servirá como ejemplo para que no vengan en vano jajá- dijo Babidi.

-Prepárate aahh!!- Kakaroto expulso su ki convirtiéndose en Súper Saiyajin, el nivel que le seguía a un Súper Saiyajin, yo seguía mirando el televisor, vería pelear a Kakaroto una vez mas.

-Para que estas perdiendo tu tiempo Vegeta hizo lo mismo que tu y Majin Bu lo mato- dijo ese mago enano.

-Entonces. ¿Quieren que les muestre una transformación que supera las fuerzas de un Súper Saiyajin ordinario y del mas fuerte?- dijo Kakaroto.

-¿Qué supera los poderes del quien sabe que y también al mas poderoso?- se dijo Babidi.

"_Pero de que demonios habla ese inútil de Kakaroto, que tonterías esta diciendo, un Súper Saiyajin que supera al ordinario y al mas fuerte, maldita esa, ese Kakaroto_."

-Que estas esperando vete ya, ve por el radar de una vez- grito Kakaroto, ¿a quien le grito?

-¿Qué a quien le estas hablando? ¿De que radar hablas?- dijo Babidi.

-No es nada, no le tomes importancia- dijo Kakaroto.

-Parece que tienes un plan, pero no te funcionara- dijo Babidi.

-Así es- dijo Kakaroto, volvió a su estado normal., que demonios planeaba.

-¿Que ya no quieres pelear? Te resignaste -dijo Majin Bu al ver a Kakaroto regresar a su forma normal.

-No, te equivocas solamente quiero mostrarles, de la manera mas fácil la transformación del Súper Saiyajin

-¿Eres un Súper Saiyajin?- pregunto Majin Bu

-Déjate de tonterías a nosotros no nos interesa- dijo Babidi

-Vamos no digas eso, pon atención, así estoy normalmente, este es el Súper Saiyajin- dijo convirtiéndose en el- y este es el que supera al Súper Saiyajin Ordinario admito que es muy poderoso, podría decirse que es la transformación del Súper Saiyajin fase 2- valla ese Kakaroto quería presumir sus poderes, darles educación de Saiyajins, a unos buenos para nada que al fin de cuentas serán eliminados, como le gusta perder el tiempo.

-Y después… esta transformación superar los poderes del Súper Saiyajin Fase 2- dijo Kakaroto.

EN EL OTRO MUNDO.

-Pero que demonios, superar al Súper Saiyajin fase 2, maldito Kakaroto- me dije a mi mismo apretando los puños y mirando como ese saiyajin de clase baja empezaba a aumentar su ki., descomunalmente estaba incrementando su ki, pero como demonios lo hacia, como demonios, aumenta cada vez y tan rápido.

-No Goku, no lo hagas- Enma me saco de mis pensamientos al golpear el escritorio.- acortaras tu estancia en la tierra y podrás morir.

-Pero que tonterías dices- dije pero Enma no me respondió esta atónito en lo que esta viendo por el televisor.

"_Maldita sea hasta este lugar se siente su ki, ese… ese estupido saiyajin de clase baja lo ah echo de nuevo, su ki se incremente cada vez mas, ese maldito Kakaroto lo ah echo otra vez, me ah vuelto a humillar, como es posible que cuando por fin pensé alcanzarlo el se aleja de nuevo, maldito, siempre es lo mismo, siempre, cuando por fin teníamos la misma fuerza, cuando pensé que al fin había tenido una batalla igual, una batalla perfecta, ese Kakaroto no me demuestra sus verdaderos poderes, me toma como un niño, cree que no merezco que pelee con migo con esa transformación, me ah humillado una ves mas, me ah echo menos."_

Vi su apariencia final, el cabello largo y sus cejas desaparecieron, el ki que expulsaba era imposible de imaginar. _"maldito, otra vez me ah superado, otra vez… ya no puedo ver esto, como es posible que un Saiyajin de clase baja tuviera toda esa fuerza junta, y lo mas importante, como era posible que no me los demostrara que me hiciera menos haciéndome creer que yo no merezco ser derrotado con esa transformación, lastimando mi orgullos, no me dio la oportunidad de pelar con esa transformación… me ah echo menos que basura al no derrotarme en nuestra pelea con esa transformación, me tubo lastima a mi al Príncipe Saiyajin … Maldito seas Kakaroto"_

_**Continuara…**_

* * *


	5. Retorno al combate

_**Ningun personaje me pertenece son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, al igual que algunas escenas que eh puesto de la serie, pero todo lo demas es idea mia, situciones que imagino entorno de este universo de Dragon Ball Z.**_

**Nota**:_El proximo capitulo es el final de la historia, se supone que este seria el ultimo, pero abarcare hasta donde Goku y Vegeta se fusionan, y una pequeña reflexion de volver a la vida de parte de Vegeta despues de pelear contra Majin Bu._

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Retorno al combate**_

Ya no soportaba seguir viendo ese espectáculo, era mas que suficiente sentir el ki de Kakaroto, a pesar de que me encontraba muy lejos, así que me fui de ese lugar donde Enma veía el gran espectáculo de Kakaroto en una de sus tantas fases que le encanta presumir, me retire al infierno nuevamente furioso de que ese inútil Saiyajin no me derroto teniendo la oportunidad y la fuerza, sobrevolaba el área nuevamente después de ese trago amargo, fui al lugar elegido para entrenar en mi estancia ahí, talvez ya no seria necesario que regresara a la tierra, ese tonto de Kakaroto de seguro derrotaría al otro tonto de Majin Bu, tenia rabia corriendo por todo mi cuerpo tenia que desquitarme con algo o … con alguien.

-¡Frezzer!- fue lo primero que me vino a la mente, jugaría un poco con el y así me desahogaría de toda la rabia que traía acumulada y corriendo por todo mi ser.

Así que me dirigí nuevamente a donde estaba la bola de cristal, no me agradaba la idea pues de seguro los que estaban ahí verían el espectáculo que estaba dando ese Saiyajin de clase baja, pero todo sea por desquitarme con alguien, al llegar ahí mis suposiciones eran ciertas, ahí estaban todos, rodeando la bola de cristal y viendo como Kakaroto peleaba contra Majin Bu.

-¿Dónde esta Frezzer?- pregunte al no verlo ahí.

-El gran Frezzer esta en su santuario- respondió alguien.

-¿En su santuario?- ya se creía dios ese tonto de Frezzer.

-Si el santuario es donde el y Cell entrenan, han visto que ese Guerrero llamado Goku ah aumentado sus fuerzas y en seguida se fueron a entrenar, para su plan de venganza y derrotar a Goku, según ellos, no cabe duda que no se les quita de la cabeza derrotar a ese guerrero tan fuerte, ellos no tienen posibilidades contra el pero en fin así son y no hay nada que hacerle, además de que mientras estén en el santuario entrenando a nosotros no, nos molestan y eso es bueno para nosotros, ¿verdad muchachos?.... ¿muchachos?- el personaje que habla voltio a ver que nadie le prestaba atención pues todos estaban muy atentos a la batalla de Kakaroto y Majin Bu.

-Ese idiota al que tu llamas Goku, es un maldito de clase baja, no es necesario que te expreses así de el, cuando no es el mas fuerte del universo- me daba rabia oír las palabras de aquel ser.

-Pues sea de la clase que sea, es muy fuerte, hasta a ti te pudo derrotar pero no lo hizo.- dijo el personaje cruzado de brazos.

-Cállate maldita sabandija, te puedo matar y lo sabes- dije tomándolo del cuello.

-Lo…l...o…si…e…n…to…- le costaba hablar.

-¿Dónde esta ese santuario que dices?- pregunte arrojándolo al suelo.

-El santuario esta en la montaña del martirio

- y en ¿donde demonios queda eso?

-Asia el sur, es la montaña mas grande y cubierta de hielo, hace mucho frió hay, esta como a 60 kilómetros de aquí.

Emprendí el vuelo, hacia donde ese insecto me dijo, tenia tantas ganas de estrujar su cuello en mis manos, pero no podía hacerlo, era el trato de Enma no matar a nadie, llegue pronto a la montaña del martirio, que nombres tan poco originales le ponían a sus montañas o lagos, entre mas me acercaba mas sentía latente el ki de Frezzer y de Cell.

-Valla, Valla veo que me divertiré un poco- dije tronándome mis dedos.

Al adentrarme poco a poco en esa montaña, sentí como los kis de Frezzer y Cell iban disminuyendo y desapareciendo, al adentrarme por completo a la montaña, vi un lugar bastante espacioso de echo parecía el exterior en cuanto tamaño, pues en su aspecto era muy diferente, era un lugar frió, con hielo y nieve por todas partes, de echo había dentro un lago el cual contenía aisbers, si el infierno es así de bizarro, que tal será el paraíso.

-Parase que tenemos visitas Frezzer.

-Así es, el Príncipe Vegeta nos ha honrado con su presencia-era la voz de Frezzer y de Cell pero no los veía a ellos, se escondían.

-Y dime que te trae por aquí Vegeta.

-No sean cobardes y den la cara o acaso tienen miedo a que los elimine.

-Mi querido Vegeta, que te hace creer que nos eliminaras, recuerda que tienes un trato con Enma-daio-sama.- dijo Frezzer

-Valla al parecer me han estado vigilando- dije cruzándome de brazos y apoyándome en una pared de hielo.

-No es que te hallamos vigilado, es solo que aquí los rumores corren demasiado rápido Vegeta, claro que algunos de ellos son solo tontos chismes- decía Cell.

-Así es Querido Vegeta, como el chisme que corrió hace unas horas de que te sacrificaste por esa estupida terrícola y su maldito hijo que es la deshonra de tu linaje real.

-No cabe duda que se han convertido en solo una viejas chismosas en este lugar.

-No te creas Vegeta también hemos aumentado nuestro nivel de pelea- Cell a aparecía frente mío aumentando su poder al máximo.

-Ja, eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, no cabe duda que tener unas cuantas células Saiyajins, no te sirven de nada.- su ki era grande pero el mío lo superaba por bastante.

-¿Que dices?, debe ser porque tengo células tuyas, que son tan mediocres como tu.

-ja eso te pasa por tener mezcladas, células de seres tan inferiores como Frezzer y su padre, si tuvieras solo células mías y de Kakaroto que somos Saiyajin puros seria otra tu situación.

-Vamos Vegeta has venido aquí para insultarnos solamente, debí suponerlo ya que no fuiste capas de derrotar a Majin Bu, tampoco te crees capaz de derrotarnos a nosotros y por eso tanta palabrería- dijo Frezzer apareciendo detrás mío.

-No compares, ese estupido gordo no me debe nada, y tu, tu me debes muchas cosas Frezzer- me puse frente a el apenas unos centímetros separados.

-Pero Príncipe Vegeta, yo que te voy a deber si te cuide como mi hijo por muchos años.

-Destruiste mi planeta, mi raza y mi vida, te parece poco- lo sujete del cuello.

-A ti lo único que te da coraje es que no tienes nadie a quien mandar, mas que esa estupida terrícola y aun ella de vez en cuando se revela ante ti, te hice un favor destruyendo tu planeta y tu raza, así no serias la vergüenza por meterte con ella y crear a ese maldito engendro que tienes por hijo, además de ser superado por un simple Saiyajin de clase baja.

-Cállate, si no quieres que me olvide del trato que tengo con Enma- le apretaba cada vez mas el cuello.

-La verdad duele verdad Vegeta o por lo menos incomoda- Cell se acercaba a si a mi. Solté a Frezzer.- aun recuerdo aquel día del torneo donde mate a tu hijo y tú te lanzaste sobre mí atacándome con todas tus fuerzas, cualquiera diría que te importaba ese híbrido.

-No confundas, si te ataque fue porque mataste a mi primogénito, porque no habría mas linaje real de los Saiyajins en el futuro, porque aunque sea un híbrido es un Saiyajin de clase alta, porque es mi hijo, y no podía dejar que una basura como tu eliminara al ultimo Saiyajin del futuro que quedaba, sin recibir un castigo por eso.

-Pues aunque lo hallan revivido después que Cell lo mato, tu "primogénito" de esta época morirá de todas maneras a manos de Majin Bu, Querido Vegeta…. A no espera Goku ya supero las fuerzas de Cell y las tuyas, talvez gracias a el una vez mas ese engendro viva.

-Yo matare con mis propias manos a Majin Bu.- dije retando con la mirada a Frezzer

- Y como lo harás telepáticamente.- Cell se coloco detrás de Frezzer.

-Regresare a la tierra para derrotarlo.

-Pero Goku esta peleando con el, dudo que te deje algo, es mejor que te apures.-dijo

Frezzer

-No me iré antes de darte una buena paliza Frezzer- me puse en posición de combate.

-Yo creo que no

-Acaso tienes miedo.

-Claro que no- Frezzer se acerco a Cell- "¿Cuánto falta?"- pregunto Frezzer a Cell.

-"en cualquier momento llega".- respondió Cell.

-Este bien Querido Vegeta, peleare contigo una vez más.

Frezzer se coloco en posición de combate, yo seguía en mi forma normal, no tenia caso convertirme en Súper Saiyajin, no con el, talvez con el Cell si pero con Frezzer era inútil hasta Trunks podía contra el, así que yo fui quien tiro el primer golpe, fue en su estomago, el me golpeó en la cara, y así estuvimos unos minutos intercambiando golpe, los golpes de Frezzer no me hacían daño, pero los míos a el si, ya había sangrado de un brazo y de su labio, no estaba peleando a mi máximo poder, pero aun así quería disfrutar cada golpe que le daba por tantos años de esclavización que tuve a su lado, Kakaroto ya había vengado al planeta Vegita y nuestra raza, pero ahora seria mi turno, talvez no lo mataría, pero si lo dejaría muy mal herido, para que la próxima vez que lo viera temblara ante mi presencia.

-Porque tarda tanto- Grito Frezzer a Cell.

-Ya estaba aquí sentí su ki muy cerca, no se que lo ah detenido.

-De que demonios hablan, acaso tienen un aliado que los ayudara- pregunte aun atacando a Frezzer

-Ve a ver porque tarda tanto.- ordeno Frezzer a Cell.

-Crees que te escaparas tan fácilmente Cell- dije lanzándole una energía a su hombro para que no escapara.

-Maldito Vegeta, me las vas a pagar- Cell se abalanzo contra mi.

Apunto de golpearme mientras yo sujetaba a Frezzer del cuello cortándole el oxigeno para que no hiciera alguna tontería mientras me deshacía de Cell, en ese preciso momento cuando el puño de Cell estaba a centímetros de estrellarlo con mi rostro se detuvo y miro a un costad, al ver porque se detuvo tan drásticamente, voltee en la dirección que el lo hacia, mientras Frezzer forcejeaba para que lo soltara del cuello, me sorprendí al ver al Ogro custodio que me dio la bienvenida.

-¿Pero que esta pasadogro aquí?, Cell, Frezzer, les eh dichogro que no peleorogro, dentro de la montañogra del martirio, saben que los tendré que llevarogro con la bruja.

-¡NO CON LA BRUJA, NO!- gritaron Cell y Frezzer el cual saco fuerzas sobrenaturales para safarse de mi agarre y colocarse a un lado de Cell.

-¿De que bruja están hablando?- pregunte.

-A ustedogro también lo llevarogro con la Bruja, como castirogro por pelearogro en este lugarogro.

-¿Qué? a mi nadie me castiga, ni me lleva con nadie entendiste insecto- grite totalmente enojado.

-Si llebalo a el, el fue quien nos vino a molestar- dijo Cell señalándome.

-¿Qué?, maldito llorón.

-Lo llevare cuando regrese de la misión que el Gran Enma-Daio-sama le asigno.

-Entonces lo esperamos, para que nos lleves a los tres- dijo Frezzer.

-¿Porque demonios le tienen miedo a esa bruja?- pregunte

-No el Príncipe Vegeta ira a su misionogra y ustedes con al bruja- dijo el ogro aplaudiendo dos veces y haciendo que Frezzer y Cell desaparecieran.

-¿Pero que demonios hiciste, acaso eres mago?- realmente esta sorprendido.

-¿Mago? Claro que no es un sistemarogro que al aplaudirogro cierta cantada de vesogras manda a los seres a otro lugarogro, del infiernogro, y para enviarogro con la bruja son dos vesogras, y para ir con Enma-Daio-Sama son tres.

-Y ¿Por qué le tienen tanto miedo a esa bruja?- volví a preguntar.

-Pues los torturarogro.

-¿Y como los tortura?

-Pues son tres etaparogras, las cosquellarogras, el agua calientogra y el congelamientogro.

-Ah eso es a lo que le tienen miedo- realmente no podía creerlo.

-Si, es que la bruja siempre coquetarogro con ellos, y no los deja ir hasta que le den un besogro en los labiorogros.

-bah, que asco, y dime ya es hora de que regrese a la tierra, supongo que por eso viniste.

-Así, tiene razonogra es hora de retirarnos- y el ogro apludio 3 veces y aparecimos frente al castillo de Enma.

-Bueno yo aquí lo dejorogro Príncipe Vegeta, me retiro.- dijo el ogro dando media vuelta.

-Por fin ha llegado- dijo Enma.- pues es hora de enviar a Vegeta de vuelta a la tierra Uranai baba.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Esta usted seguro Enma-Daio-Sama?

-Si, deje su alma tal y como estaba por si se llegaba a presentar una situación semejante, además le eh regresado su cuerpo, como ya te lo había comentado antes.- en ese momento iba entrando y vi a Enma hablando con Uranai Baba.- Por favor quiero que me ayudes en esto- pidió Enma.

-Pues yo no creo que esta sea la manera más correcta, pero no tenemos otra opción, si queremos salvar a la tierra- decía Uranai Baba mientras me acercaba más a ellos.

-Hmp! Me sorprenden que me pidan algo así, sabiendo que soy malo, pero no les puedo garantizar nada mientras Majin Bu sea mi oponente- dije aun sorprendido que Enma, me halla pedido regresar a combatir.

-Por favor Uranai Baba llevalo a la tierra lo antes posibles, te lo encargo.

-Como usted diga… ¿Quiere que yo lo lleve?- esa anciana extraña se exalto con la petición.

-La tierra el universo corre peligro.

-¿Por qué una anciana delicada como yo, tiene que ir al peligroso lugar donde esta Majin Bu?- dijo jugando con sus manos.

-Te lo encargo- esta vez Enma dirigió su mirada y palabras hacia mí.

-Me lo estas pidiendo, me siento vació.- dije irónicamente, cuando en realidad me encantaba la idea de que el destino del universo dependiera de mi, aunque no sabia si triunfaría del todo, pero una vez mas me enfrentaría a Majin Bu, vengaría mi propia muerte, demostraría que aun muerto las vidas de todo el universo dependían de mi, del Gran Príncipe Saiyajin.

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Guerrero

_**Ningun personaje me pertenece son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, al igual que algunas escenas que eh puesto de la serie, pero todo lo demas es idea mia, situciones que imagino entorno de este universo de Dragon Ball Z.**_

_Gracias a Evely, shadir, alunaluna y a todos los que siguieron este Fic, se les agradece de corazon de verdad, y bueno esperen una pequeñe secuela de este Fic, muy pronto, no quise poner un capitulo mas, porque se saldria de contexto un poco sobre lo que trata la historia que es su estancia de Vegeta en el infierno, haci que hare una continuacion pero en otro fic, espero leerlos pronto. En estos momentos trabajo en "Warrior Heart" ojala lo leean y me dejen opiniones, saben que sus opiniones y aportaciones son muy bien recibidas, sin mas que decir me retiro y los dejo con este Final._

**

* * *

**

_**Capitula 6: Guerrero**_

-Vamos Vegeta- Uranai Baba salio del lugar y yo tras ella.

_Empezamos a recorrer el camino de la serpiente, como una vez escuche que la llamaba Kakaroto, a poco minutos de que mi sangre volviera a hervir por una pelea, por demostrara que soy el mejor, regresar… regresar, tan solo unos momentos para salvar el futuro de Bulma y Trunks y salvar las patéticas vidas de los insectos que Bulma tiene por amigos, esta vez no fallare, no lo haré, así tenga que volver a suicidarme, aunque acabe siendo parte de la nada, el suicidio por la vida de Bulma y Trunks… El Gran Príncipe Saiyajin Regresa… __**"Mientras el enemigo permanezca al frente tu tienes que seguir peleando con cada gota de sudor, con tus ultimas fuerzas, porque eres el orgullos príncipe saiyajin, porque nadie te puede vencer, eres de la gran raza de guerreros Saiyajin"…**__ fueron las palabras que mi padre me dijo en mi primera batalla de verdad a la edad de 4 años, esa vez quedábamos pocos Saiyajin en el frente de pelea, aquella raza fue difícil de exterminar pero lo hicimos, combatimos con todas nuestras fuerzas que residían en nosotros, y el día de hoy cuando solo yo que volveré al frente se pelea, no lo hago solo para triunfar, para desmotar que la raza Saiyajin es la mas fuerte, si no… por la vida de ellos. Me suena tan estupido que piense esas cosas tan tontas, es extraño pienso en la batalla que tendré en unos momentos, en el triunfo de esa batalla, en las técnicas que utilizare, pero… sobre todos esos pensamientos reina uno, uno solo y ese pensamiento son ellos dos, Bulma y Trunks. Tenia tantos recuerdos en mi cabeza que no sabia que existían, tanto tiempo… que mi vida dejo de ser lo que era, para convertirse en una vida tan cotidiana y aunque me da rabia aceptarlo tan cómoda y tranquila, cierro los ojos y hay están una y otra vez, acaso será que me están dando oportunidad de recordar porque esta vez no regresare al infierno ni a la tierra, ese maldito mostró me derrotara otra vez…_

-¡NO!- dije abriendo los ojos- esta vez no será así._ "ahora ya tengo bien claro mis objetivos por los cuales luchar, por quienes ganar… pero aun así ese mostró, sus fuerzas el mismo son de otra dimensión… ¿Qué pasar? ¿En que acabara todo esto?"_

-¿Dijiste algo Vegeta?- pregunto Uranai Baba

-No… ¿Qué? Tan rápido hemos llegado- no me di cuanta en que momento entramos a la tierra estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no lo note.

-Así es, fue rápido para nosotros, pero aquí en la tierra fue un largo rato- Uranai Baba descendía a al suelo pero no por completo.-Disculpa por dejarte en un lugar tan retirado, pero no quiero arriesgar mi vida.

-Ja, no te preocupes, solamente me retrasare un poco, me pregunto si Majin Bu, va a matarme de nuevo.- Uranai Baba solo comenzó a reírse, usualmente le hubiera dicho una sarta de insultospor reirse, pero ese no era el momento.

Estaba concentrándome para encontrar el ki de ese sujeto y dirigirme hacia allá, pero en ese momento la anciana volvió hablar.

-Cuídate mucho- dijo dando media vuelta para retirarse.

-Si- dije de mal modo, me había interrumpido en la localización de ese mostró, pero… lo que paso no me lo esperaba en ninguna forma… de un de repente, de la nada como era su costumbre apareció ese Saiyajin junto a mi.

-¡Vegeta!, estupendo estaba seguro que eras tu.

-¿Qué? ¿KAKAROTO?

-¡Goku!- dijo una muy feliz y sorprendida Uranai Baba era la única Feliz de los dos porque Kakaroto estuviera hay, pero no la única sorprendida.

-¡Hola!

-Oye dime ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?, se supone que no puedes regresar mas a este mundo, esto no puede ser posible- dijo la anciana.- pero la aureola que tenias en la cabeza desapareció, eso significa, que te revivieron.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah!, eso es porque el supremo Kaio-sama de hace 15 generaciones, me regalo su vida, para que yo viniera…- Kakaroto se callo, en ese momento se sintió acercándose el ki de Majin Bu, su ki a incrementado, no es igual como la ultima vez que pelee con el.- después les platico lo que sucedió, Majin Bu viene acercándose a una gran velocidad, Uranai Baba tienes que irte de aquí cuanto antes.

-Si, tienes razón hagan su mayor esfuerzo, ya saben que los estaré apoyando desde el otro mundo.

-Vegeta mírate nada mas, pensé que te habían quitado tu cuerpo y tu alma, pero al parecer ah Enma-Daio-Sama también le gusta arriesgarse- que tipo de comentario fue ese, acaso ese tonto de Kakaroto me quería ver en el infernó.- Vegeta no hay tiempo que perder, no preguntes, y colócate este arcillo en la oreja derecha.

-Y ¿Cómo para que?- Kakaroto cada día se volvía mas loco.

-Si te colocas este arcillo, podrás fusionarte conmigo en un instante.

-¿Fusionarme?- no cabe duda cada segundo se volvía mas loco.

-Así es si nos fusionamos, nacerá un guerrero con extraordinarias fuerzas.

-Ja, déjate de bromas, esas son solo tonterías-

-Vegeta, has lo que te dijo- ja, ahora me lo ordenaba, en que maldito momento se cambiaron los papeles, como para que un Saiyajin de clase baja le ordenara algo al Príncipe Saiyajin.- Vegeta es la única manera de ganarle a Majin Bu.

-¿Porque tengo que fusionarme contigo?, si de eso se trata prefiero ser exterminado, no quiero rebajarme.

-YA LOS ENCONTRE- se escuchó la voz de Majin Bu.

-Ya llego- dijo Kakaroto, ya era hora de combatir de nuevo con ese Majin Bu. Así que me convertí en Súper Saiyajin, esta vez, pelearía con todas mis fuerzas aunque eso significara, que mi tiempo en aquella batalla se reduciera o que muriera.

-No seas tonto Vegeta, con ese poder no lo derrotaras, por favor, ponte el arcillo.

-No lo are, no me sigas suplicando, hay quitate- dije haciendo a un lado a Kakaroto y haciendo una bola de energía para lanzarla a una que Majin Bu también había echo para lanzándola. -Acabare contigo.- Kakaroto hizo una igual y ambas se estrellaron contra la de Majin Bu, dando comienzo ala batalla.

-Te conozco, ya había peleado contigo- me dijo Majin Bu, al estar frente mío.-Basuras como ustedes, nunca me detendrán.- ese mostró comenzó a aumentar su ki de un solo golpe, era gigantesco.

-Vegeta, no podrás con el, Majin Bu a aumentado sus poderes, desde la ultima vez que tu combatiste con el, te matara en tan solo unos segundos.

-Conozco perfectamente, el poder de ese maldito mostró, aunque me digan eso, no me detendré es inútil, **Mientras el enemigo permanezca al frente yo seguiré peleando, recuerda que soy el orgulloso príncipe Saiyajin, no puedo retractarme, YO SOY UN GUERRERO SAIYAJIN**.- las palabras de mi padre retumbaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, mientras aumentaba mi ki.

Y así fue como empezó, comencé a tacar a Majin Bu con energías las cuales rechazo con un maldito escudo y arrogo por toda la tierra, me abalancé así el para tener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo- DETENTE VEGETA- escuche gritar a Kakaroto, no era posible cada patada, cada puñetazo, ese maldito mostró los esquivaba con enorme facilidad, y el sin en cambio me tira golpes a diestra y siniestra sin que yo pudiera percibirlos, el muy maldito nos pidió a Kakaroto y a mi que lo atacáramos al mismo tiempo, y así lo hicimos, lo atacamos, por cada golpe que detenía nuestro el nos daba dos o mas, ese mostró era mas fuerte y veloz, cada segundo que pasaba.

-Vegeta ya no lo sigas atacando y vamos a fusionarte, colócate el arcillo- Kakaroto volvió a insistir una vez mas.

-No, lo are- ese saiyajin no sabe lo que significa la palabra no.

-Por favor Vegeta, no es el momento para ese comportamiento.

-No lo are entiende, cuando tuvimos la oportunidad de pelear, me ocultaste tus poderes, los cuales superaban a los míos, eres un tramposo- no solo no quería fusionarme por no rebajarme a fusionarme con un saiyajin de clase baja, si no por que ese maldito Kakaroto me avergonzó una vez mas.- Lo vi todo desde el otro mundo, vi como te transformas en Súper Saiyajin 3, me tienes arto, eres muy exasperante, tu crees que me fusionare con alguien, como tu, pues no.

-Lo, lo siento mucho, pero lo hice por que esa fase tiene un limite de tiempo.

-Tu y tus excusas, aun así evitaste pelear conmigo y eso no te lo perdonare, estuviste subestimándome, siempre lo has hecho.- por estar discutiendo con Kakaroto no me percate de que Majin Bu nos iba atacar.

Esquivaba con dificultad las energía lanzadas, comencé a sobrevolar para poder alejarme de hay y poder atacar, pero ese Majin Bu, no nos dejaba, nos perseguía por todos lados, hubo un momento en que Kakaroto y yo pudimos lanzar un ataque, pero fue inútil ese mostró los esquivo con uno de sus ataques, seguía la persecución por todos lados, era imposible aquella situación, hasta que nos estampo contra unas rocas, donde pudimos ocultarnos por muy poco tiempo, y lo único que se le ocurrió a Kakaroto fue sacar sus palabras pesimistas.

-Imposible, no lo derrotaremos, pronto la tierra volara en mil pedazos, será el fin de todo.

-No me interesa.

-Vegeta, esa canalla de Majin Bu se comió a todos, ah Krillin a Milk- realmente Kakaroto pensaba que me interesaba que se allá comido a sus amigos, pues estaba muy equivocado, hasta que dijo el siguiente nombre- y también a ¡Bulma!- deje de escuchar a Kakaroto después de eso "_Ese maldito mato ah Bulma, no puede ser, ese mostró pagara por haber matado a Bulma, por haberla tocado_"- y por ultimo a Trunks – volví a escuchar a Kakaroto cuando dijo el nombre de mi hijo- ese sujeto los absorbió para aprovechar sus poderes, porque crees que Majin Bu se volvió tan fuerte, piensalo bien, si no hacemos algo, el sacrificio de sus vidas será el vano, a nosotros también nos matara.- "_Maldita sea, Bulma, Trunks, ese maldito… su sacrifico no será en vano, no, nadie mate a mi familia sin pagarlo, no les fallare, no lo haré, como lo hice horas atrás, como lo hice con Bulma y Trunks del futuro, esta vez, venceré aunque tenga que fusionarme con Kakaroto_".

-Kakaroto, si tu y yo, nos fusionamos ¿estas seguro de que venceremos?

-Eso no lo se Vegeta, pero tu y yo obtendremos poderes inimaginables.- no lo sabe, maldita sea, que clase de garantía es esa, fusionarme sin saber que triunfare. Majin Bu estaba apunto de atacarnos de nuevo, no me quedaba de otra.

-Dámelo de prisa

-¿Eh?

-No este perdiendo el tiempo, entrégamelo ya.

-¡Vegeta!- Kakaroto me lanzo el arcillo.

-Maldidicon, era del lado derecho ¿verdad?- muchas veces vi a Bulma colocarse esos objetos en las orejas, y se veía tan fácil, pero al tratarlo de hacer yo era muy complicado

-Vegeta, quiero decirte que una vez fusionados, jamás podremos volver a la normalidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?, solo a ti se te ocurre decirlo en estos momentos insecto.

-Es todo lo ¿que tengo que hacer?- dije cuando termine de colocarme esa baratija.

-Ahora si salvaremos a la tierra.

Sentí como una fuerza me atraía al cuerpo de Kakaroto con gran velocidad, y chocaron nuestros cuerpos, sentí como mis cuerpo se desvanecía, como mi cuerpo esta mas cerca de el de el, como cada parte de mi cuerpo desaparecía al igual que el de Kakaroto, formando uno nuevo, de repente me sentí en shock, una gran energía nos rodeo, y me di cuanta que no era yo, yo no podía pensar, mis movimientos e impulsos no eran míos, estaban combinados, se complementaban con los de Kakaroto.

-¡Estoy listo!- dijo un sujeto, con facciones físicas de Goku y Vegeta

_**Fin.**_


End file.
